


A Dreamer’s Quest

by Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones



Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Bones, Human AU, M/M, but it’s not really Logince if they don’t fight now is it, they have a little bit of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones/pseuds/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones
Summary: Roman’s stupidity landed him in the hospital with a broken arm.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916302
Kudos: 4





	A Dreamer’s Quest

“What do you mean, you’re in the hospital?”

“I mean I’m in the hospital, Logan. I broke my arm.”

“How?”

“I was on a dangerous quest! I knew there would be risks!”

“Oh, really, Roman?”

“...I fell out of a tree.”

“There it is.”

“Look, can you just pick me up? I can’t exactly drive home in a cast.”

Logan sighed. “Fine, I’m coming. You can explain what happened in the car.” He hung up, slightly annoyed with his boyfriend’s stupidity. Really, though, this was hardly anything new, although this had been the worst injury so far.

When he finally got Roman out of the hospital, there were a few minutes of silence in the car as Logan drove them home before the interrogation began. “So how exactly did this happen?”

“I told you, I fell out of a tree.”

“Indeed. However, I intend to learn the whole truth.”

“Ugh, fine,” Roman said, and he began to tell the story.

~0~

Roman was bored. The day was just so mundane. When he saw the oak tree at the park that morning, he saw it as an opportunity for adventure. It might be a little less grand than all the things he’d dreamt of doing, but just today, he’d embrace what was here in front of him.

He started climbing, and before long he was near the top. He stopped for only a minute to enjoy the view, feeling like royalty as he gazed down at the world,

And then the branch snapped, and he felt himself falling.

~0~

Logan listened to Roman tell the story. “You were bored with how quotidian today was, so you climbed a tree. What are you, an idiot?”

“No. A dreamer.”

“There’s a difference between dream and reality.”

“Sometimes you need to bring a little creativity to reality.”

“Your ‘creativity’ disconnects you from the real world.”

“That’s the point, Calculator Watch.”

Logan would never understand his boyfriend’s penchant for the unrealistic, but while that could get them into trouble sometimes, it certainly made things interesting.


End file.
